Lily and James Through the Years
by Cats Among The Pixies
Summary: Follow Lily and James through their years at Hogwarts. And they're at school, I am getting there to update, I've just been very busy and have a smidge of writer's block
1. Lili, Rems, Si and Jamie

A/n- you no this. Unless you are from planet kukkukukuku or something so for those of you who are from planet kukkukukuku I'll let you know that I (Lucy) DON'T own Harry Potter. It is the wonderful Joanne Kathleen Rowlings work. But even if you are from planet kukkukukuku I am amazed that you DON'T know who Joanne Kathleen Rowling is.

Oh and sorry this is at the start, I'm still trying to sort it all out. You'll probably get bored 

Prologue 1- Lili, Rems, Siri and Jamie 

"Lily, dear could you get the post?" Rose Evans called from the kitchen.

"Okay mum!" Lily Evans had just turned 11, she had crimson hair and emerald green eyes and she was quite tall for most girls her age, she was very pretty in her own exotic way.

Lily went down to the mail flap there was a catalogue, a bill from the electric company and written on parchment in green, loopy writing was written

Miss L Evans

The Blue Bedroom 

9 Landons Road

London

_Probably a late birthday letter. A bit odd with my bedroom on it though. Oh well._

Lily opened the letter; it was accepting her into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Mum? Dad?" Lily called out.

"What is it?" Her mother cried while rushing down the hallway followed behind her father

"Lily? Say something!" Harold ordered while leading his daughter into the kitchen and sitting her down

"Look at this," Lily stammered indicating her letter.

Rose gasped as she read down.

Lily had started to get quite excited "Can I go? Can I? Can I?"

"We don't know any-"

The doorbell cut off Harold. 

"I'll get it," Rose stuttered

"Ari? Levi? I haven't seen you in ages. Oh and Remus too, so good to see you. Come in come in," What's Lily heard while sitting in the kitchen with her dad.

Seconds later Rose came back, followed by a pretty lady she had dark hair, glistening brown eyes and tanned skin, an older man with sandy blond hair and ice blue eyes and a young boy who looked remarkably like his dad.

"Ari, Levi and Remus you remember my husband Harold and my daughter Lily?" Rose asked.

"How could we not?" Ari smiled at them she had a nice smile. "Didn't you have an older girl?" She had a light French accent

"Yes, Petunia, she's staying at a friends," Harold informed.

"Lily do you remember Remus? You two couldn't say each other's names when you were younger. You were Lili (A/n think lielie) and Remus was Rems," Rose reminded them

"Cool." Lily said uninterested. "Can we go upstairs?" Lily asked her parents.

"Sure," Rose answered, wanting to have a good old gossip with Ari and Levi again.

Lily picked up her letter and started towards the stairs, she looked behind and saw that Remus was staring at the letter in Lily's hands.

"You got in too? To Hogwarts?" Remus asked disbelievingly, like his mother he had a French accent.

"Yeah, I did, you... you know about Hogwarts?" Lily answered just as disbelievingly.

"That's why we moved here. Mum, Dad! Lily's going to Hogwarts!" Remus said excitedly.

Levi & Ari exchanged a smile. "We know son, actually that is the main reason we came, to take the Evans' to Diagon Alley," Levi informed his son.

"What's Diagon Alley?" Rose asked just as Harold and Lily asked

"Where's Diagon Alley?" - Harold

"Who's Diagonally?" Lily asked bewildered

"Diagon Alley. It's where you can get all of your wizarding needs," Ari clued-up the Evans' she then turned to Remus "and you might see Siri and Jamie there, too Rems." 

"Cool, I haven't seen them in ages!" Remus exclaimed "They were my friends before I went to France, but they probably won't want to be my friends anymore," Remus added sadly to Lily, his excitement for his friends went quickly.

"Why not?" Lily asked curiously Remus sounded like a cool guy.

"Don't worry. When are we going, Papa?" Remus was avoiding the subject. 

"That's cool," Lily, replied he didn't hear he was asking his father when they were going to leave.

"We can go now if that's alright with you?" Levi asked the Evans'

"Sure, where are we heading?" Harold asked getting a pen and paper out of the kitchen drawer to write down directions to go in a separate car.

"We'll all fit in our car," Ari said looking out on the drive to their black BMW (A/n I have no idea what types of cars they have so: -P) 

"We won't fit," Rose stated.

"Yes we will. Come on, let's go," Ari responded. 

The Evans' were shepherded out of the house by Levi. The door was locked and they all jumped into the car. Levi and Harold was in the front, with Ari, Rose, Lily and Remus sat comfortably in the back.

"This is extremely roomy. How do you do it?" Rose asked the Lupins. Levi tapped his nose.

The car journey wasn't very eventful, except them being able to jump the queue at the traffic lights more than once.

Once they parked the car, they scrambled out and headed to the heart of the city.

"So how come un-magical people haven't found out about this place, Diagon Alley?" Harold asked interestedly. Lily and Remus were discussing classes at Hogwarts

"Muggles? You'll understand when we get there," Ari replied.

"What things do we learn?" Lily asked demandingly

"Defence Against the Dark Arts-" Remus started 

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Learning spells and stuff that can help you in duelling and stuff, Pot-,"

"Duelling?"

"Erm, like err sword fighting, but you throw spells at each other," Remus explained

"Oh, thanks,"

"Potions, learning to brew potions. Charms- learning how to cast helpful charms."

"That sounds cool."

"Transfiguration- turning one thing into another, supposed to be the hardest subject. But apparently Dumbledore used to be the transfiguration teacher before McGonagall. Herbology-" 

"Hold on, Dumbledore? McGonagall? What are they?"

"Professors Dumbledore who is the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall is the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy head. Dumbledore used to be Transfiguration teacher-"

"Before McGonagall," Lily finished off "Right, thanks. What do you do in herbology? Sounds like plants."

"It _is_ plants, just magical ones and their properties,"

"Oh,"

Remus continued "History of Magic, learning about the goblin rebellions and giant wars, that's something that will defiantly interest me!" 

"Sounds gruesome,"

"Exactly!" Remus replied evidently.

"Whatever. How do you know about this?"

"When I got in Mama and Papa bought me a book Hogwarts: A History. It's really good," Remus said convincingly.

"Okay, we're here," Levi, declared 

If Lily hadn't been stopped she wouldn't have noticed the shabby little pub named the Leaky Cauldron. Looking at her parents she wondered if they could see it they seemed to be focused on the bookshop next to it "Uh Levi. Can Mum and Dad see it?" 

"Oh I forgot. Muggles.. Right," Levi pulled out his wand away from passing muggle view tapped each Rose and Harold and said "Appario" (A/n I suck, I know, sounds good enough) and it seemed to Lily that from her parent's perspective it appeared from nowhere. 

"Shall we go in?" Ari asked the Evans as they nodded she opened the door and walked into a smoky dimly lit pub Ari led them out the back to a wee courtyard thing and got out her wand tapped the appropriate bricks.

The alley opened before them, the Evans' couldn't get over how magical it looked _Duh it is_ they all scolded themselves. The party took a few steps in to the Alley and The Evans' plus Remus stopped and look around awestruck. Remus had been there before; just he was really little and could hardly remember. "The bank first," Levi stated "You need to get money, we got ours at the Gringotts in France. It would be best to make Lily a vault here, we need to do that as well for us and one for Remus."

"Okay, where is this bank then?" Lily looked around and couldn't spot anything saying 'BANK'

"This way, Lily dear," Ari said pointing down the alley.

They set off Lily was amazed, speechless there were witches discussing the price of barracuda eggs (9 sickles each) whether that they would be worth their money. A shop selling cauldrons, another when Lily looked in the window their were shelve up to the high ceiling with books, it had a sign Flourish and Blotts, they turned a corner and in front their was a tall, magnificent snowy building called Gringotts. 

They entered the first set of doors and guarding the others there was a short little creature. They entered the main chamber where their were plenty more behind the counters serving customers

"Um Ari?" Lily whispered, "What exactly are these things?"

"Goblins, quite nasty, but excellent guards," Ari explained to the Evans'.

Once they had opened accounts for Lily, Remus and the Lupins they set out for the shops. They got everything on the school list Lily also got some emerald green, pale pink and crimson red day robes, a book called 'A Muggles Guide to the World of Wizards' and one of her favourite buys for the day was her silver owl, that when looked at on the right angle it seemed to have metallic blue feathers, the witch at the counter told her that it was a permanent colouring spell, the other, obviously, being her wand which was 9¼ inches (A/n I can't understand my own writing, so I could be wrong and I can't find my PS book), Willow and Unicorn hair the shop keeper said that it was particularly good for Charms work. Remus bought some charcoal (without the badges), sandy and bold blue day robes he also bough an owl, but his was just a barn owl, but it looked more gold than brown and a book called dark Creatures: You Guide to Werewolves, Vampires and Banshee's. His wand was 10 inches, Oak and Unicorn hair as well, supposedly good for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

After they bought all of their needs the adults had coffee, while the kids got ice creams from Florean Fortescues Ice cream Parlour.

Once back at the Evans' Lily and Remus started to read through their books. They were sitting on Lily's bed; Lily was reading The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, she still fancied Charms the most and she saw that Remus was reading the book on Dark Creatures, _Hmmm odd, I wonder why?_ _I mean they're only fictional characters, aren't they? But then again, magic is real so._

"Remus?" Lily asked, he looked up "Are those creatures you are reading about actual creatures, or just non-magical myths?"

Remus chuckled at Lily's lack of knowledge about the wizarding world "Yes Lily they are actual creatures."

"Whoa, have you ever met one?" Lily asked interestedly, marking her page turning herself so she was facing Remus.

"You could say that."  
"Was it in its form? What are the people like normally? I mean are they like normal people unless they are in its form or what?" Lily asked eagerly.

"He is a normal guy," Remus told lily cheerfully. "Except once a month when he turns into a werewolf," Remus said the last bit more darkly

 "What school will he go to? Is he allowed to go to school? I mean would he lash out or do they have a special place for them? But if not that's not fair is it? I mean he can't help being a werewolf can he? And it's only once a month, I mean they don't lock girls up once a month and I can think of some that need to, my sister to name a few and-"

Remus laughed, "Lily, stop." She silenced "Here are your answers. He'll go to Hogwarts, because the schools from where he lives won't take him in, they have a special place for him to go, no it's not fair, you seem very passionate about this, it is his problem he's a werewolf I-he" Remus glanced at Lily seeing if he noticed the slip up if she did she didn't show it"-wasn't so reckless he wouldn't be in the mess he was in now, and girls can't be that bad can they?"

"You just wait until you meet my sister Petunia at that time of the month. Apart from that she's cool. But the bad thing about her is her stupid, fat boyfriend Vernon. Eck I despise him and the same with him to me." Remus laughed the two were quiet for a bit until Lily piped up again

"When she hears that I'm a witch I hope she'll be happy for me."Lily trailed off "Do you have any siblings?" 

"Nope, just Mama, Paps and myself, although I wouldn't mind a little brother or sister, that'll be cool," Remus trailed off.

Lily nodded in agreement; they kept reading their books for the ½ an hour when Petunia came home 

"MUM! DAD! I'M HOME!" A tall, thin horse faced teen called from the kitchen. She looked quite pretty (A/n at the moment ;-))

"We heard," Rose sighed "Come into the conservatory, we have visitors and Lily has surprising news,"

"Oh great," Petunia said sarcastically

"Petunia," Rose scolded.

"Ok, I'm coming."

When Petunia walked into the sitting room Lily and Remus had come from downstairs and were sitting on the floor laughing over a joke Lily had told.

"Pet, this is Levi, Ari and Remus," Rose indicated as Petunia shook hands with each of them.

"Lily I heard you had some surprising news," Petunia asked

"Yeah, I do!" Lily squealed, "I'm a witch! Think of what I could-"

"You're a what?!?!" Petunia screamed Lily took this as excitement

"A witch, it's gonna be so cool don't you think?"

"NO! How could you do this to me? My sister is a- a FREAK! I can't stand to look at you! I'm going to Vernon's," she whispered, turned and stormed out of the room

"Petunia-" Harold started but was cut off by the door slamming.

"She- she called m-me a f-f-freak," Lily whimpered Remus put a comforting arm around her and Lily started to sob into his shoulder while Harold and Rose tried to sympathise with Lily

"She didn't mean it."

"She'll get over it."

"She was just shocked."

"NO!" Lily pulled away from Remus "She wasn't shocked! She won't get over it! And she sure as hell meant it!"

"Lillian Rose Don't you dare talk like that!" Rose told off.

"My sister just called me a FREAK and told me that she didn't want to look at me! How else am I supposed to speak?!" Lily broke down again and ran up the stairs to her room, Remus following behind her.

"Don't-" Rose warned

Remus gave her a Look saying that she couldn't stop him and bounded up after Lily. The two seemed to have bit of a connection, not like a crush, more like an understanding.

Remus knocked "Lily?" he thought the door would be locked, he tried it, no, and it was unlocked.

Lily was curled up in a ball on her bed "C-c-could you please l-l-lock the d-d-door."

Remus did so and then walked over to her bed put his arms around her and pulled her close, the two were found the next day like this.

"Lily? Remus?" There was a knock on the door and someone tried to open the door. "'Scuse me," It sounded like Levi "Alohamora!" The door swung open and Ari, Rose, Levi and Harold walked in. 

"Awww, look at them, puppy love," Levi joked.

"I don't think so," Rose and Ari said at the same time not in a disproving way, but a knowing way, as only mothers do. 

The mothers had noticed that the two had formed a deep friendship, which would be wrong for it to go further. After three silent minutes of the adults standing there Lily and Remus woke up.

"When's breakfast?" they said in unison. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Lily had decided to not worry others about what happened last night, even though it hurt her extremely bad- Her older sister, her idol, called her a freak how was that not supposed to hurt, she was awake for a while pondering this and also what Hogwarts would be like, wrapped in Remus' arms.

Rose chuckled "Now, if you two would get out of bed."

"Coming!" The two said again at exactly the same time, which made them burst out laughing again, then Lily snorted and I t kept going, then Remus fell off the bed which made Lily snort and they couldn't stop for a while

When Remus and Lily entered the kitchen quarter of an hour later, the smell of frying bacon met their noses. On the table there were dishes of French toast, waffles, hash browns, toast, jugs of Orange juice and a massive pile of bacon.

"What's this for?" Lily asked the adults

"The Lupins are leaving today,"

"Oh" Lily whispered, he'd only been there for the previous day but Lily would miss him, she never had a friend as good as Remus was, let alone a guy friend, see Lily & Petunia had been attending all girl schools, only because they had gotten scholarships. Lily was always considered perfect- with grades, looks and her sister was popular as well, but Hogwarts would probably be different.

"Lily! Hello, anyone there?" A hand was waving in front of Lilly's face and she was pulled out of her trance. 

"Did you hear what I said?" Rose asked Lily shook her head "We're going for a family trip to a mountain in Verona. Leaving tomorrow"

"Great skiing," Harold added, he knew how much Lily loved skiing

"Cool." Lily thought for a moment "Can the Lupins come?" Lily asked eagerly

"If they want to. Don't feel pressured," Rose responded

Ari looked at each of her own family members in the eye "Um, we'd love to just my mothers sick and she wants to see us, as she might die soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily gushed.

"It's fine," Ari looked down to her plate.

Breakfast passed and it was time for the Lupins to leave. The Evans' helped to load the car and then it was time for the goodbyes. 

"I'll see you in eight days," Lily said while hugging Remus.

"I'm ready already," He responded

"It's been great meeting you all, and I'll see you again at Platform 9 is it?" Lily asked

"Right you are," Levi answered, "nice meeting you to," he said while giving her a hug. 

The Lupins got in the car and drove off down Landons Road Lily watching until they turned the corner and disappeared from view.

When she got inside she was about to start to pack for her family vacation, Family? Family! "Oh no. Petunia!" Lily leant against the door "How am I going to do this?"

A/n Sorry bout the wait guys and girls. If you want to be the lovely people you are and REVIEW I'd appreciate it VERY much!!!


	2. The First Meeting

2. Year 1- The First Meeting

"It's beautiful," Lily Evans marveled as she looked up at Mount Lessini, where she'd be spending the last week of her holiday, hopping out of the car ready to ski. On the way over to Italy Petunia had been completely ignoring her as much as it was to Lily and her parent's displeasure. Anyways back to Mt Lessini

"Lily, could you help me with this?" Harold Evans asked his youngest daughter, as he took Lily's skis off the roof

"Sure dad," Lily said while smiling and taking her skis she looked at them longingly. 

"You can go Lily, we'll find you later," Harold said understandingly it's what he was like at her age.

"Thank you SO much dad, I'll see you's later," Lily made her way up towards the first chairlift, a four-man, and lined up behind two boys and a girl who all seemed to be about her age.

"Jimmy mate, I don't get these stick things," The shorter boy with dark shaggy hair who was starting to slid backwards said to the other boy who had from the back messy black hair who was having the same problems. 

"I can't help you, I'm goin' the same way as you Si. Rox, help us would you" Messy haired boy asked the girl who was the same height as Lily and had her poles planted firmly into the snow.

"I would if I could, but I can't. It's our turn next. Oh gosh, how do we get on?" She asked the other boys.

"Next!" the Lift operator called saw the three kids, "It's busy get a fourth." 

James looked behind and saw Lily "Hey, girl," Messy haired boy said rudely to Lily looked who up and saw that he had really nice hazel eyes "Could you join us?" He asked more nicely, he was shocked to find that the lower half of the girls face that he saw was quite pretty and she had the nicest crimson hair he had ever set his eyes on. 

"Sure," Lily said and moved forward, she ended up between messy haired boy and the girl.

"Do you guys know how to get on the chairlifts?"

The three shook their heads

"That's what I thought. Excuse me!" Lily called out to the lift operator "Could you slow it down a bit?" He nodded. 

"Why'd you do that?" Sirius hissed looking around to see if and worthy people heard her, no-one really cared.

 "So you won't make a fool of yourself getting on, would you rather that?" Sirius shut up "Okay all you need to do is put your poles into one hand and let it pick you up, okay?" The kids did it 

"We did it!" The girl squealed as Lily pulled the barrier down

"Thanks for that, I'm Roxanne Derwin but call me Roxy, and this is Sirius Black," pointing to the guy next to her "And that's James Potter," Roxanne said while pointing to the guy next to Lily.

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily smiled

They were silent for a bit when Sirius asked, "Um so Lily, how do we get off this thing?"

"Oh it's hard the first few times but all you need to remember is to keep your skis straight," Lily saw the puzzled looks on their faces "The things on your feet,"

"Oh" they all nodded. It was quiet again Lily didn't like it.

"So where are you guys from?" She asked

"London," Roxy answered for them

"Oh really, where?"

"The, er, countryside," Sirius put in

 "Oh right," Lily figured that they didn't want them to ask to many questions.

"What school are you going to?" 

 "Brookeside College,"

"Okay then," Lily had never heard of it

"What about you?" James asked.

"Oh I live in West Fulham and um my school well I'm erm not to sure yet," Lily replied just as awkwardly.

"Cool," Sirius replied

"Almost at the top, you guys ready to get off?"

"Not really, but can't stay on," Roxy said positively.

"Here we go," Lily lifted the barrier and pushed herself off and skied smoothly to the side and watched the others struggle. James came forward and started down to where Lily was "Look at me go-" but was cut off by Sirius "Look out!" Lily winced as they collided and again when Roxy crashed down on top of them. 

"You guys okay?" Lily asked concernedly

"Right as rain," Sirius said sarcastically while picking himself up.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later," Lily started to go so she missed James give Sirius and Roxy an elbow in the ribs

"No don't go," Sirius said feebly "James wants you to-" He got elbowed again.

"We need help down the mountain and I don't want to be the only girl with these two," Roxanne covered for Sirius and James looked at her with a grateful look. He hardly knew Lily, but she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen only a bit shorter than him and her eyes well they were just a beauty of their own, as was her hair.

"Okay, do you want me to teach you to how to ski?" Lily asked glad that they wanted to spend more time with her.

"That'll be great," James said answering for them all.

Roxy smiled and Sirius was about to say something that would embarrass James a lot and she knew it and prodded him with her pole before he could speak.

Lily took them down to the learners slope and taught them for the day and then they went in for dinner.

"So how long are you guys here?" Lily asked as they sat down hoping that they weren't only there for the day, only Petunia for company * shudders * 

"The rest of the week, you?" Sirius answered from across the table

"Same," Lily replied happily she really liked these kids they were really fun.

"That's so cool you can help us learn to ski properly, and I won't have to be the only one with these two," Roxanne said happily from next to Lily.

"Who are you here with Lils?" James asked not realizing what he called her.

_Never been called that before, but I like it_ "My family. You Jimmy?" Lily asked with a smirk on her face.

"Now you've done it, he hates that name," Sirius said emphasizing the hates.

James ignored what Sirius said he was right he hated to be called that but it was okay when Lily called him that "With my family, I've known these two most my life, Roxy is my cousin, and neighbor and Sirius is my old neighbor on the other side but we keep in touch an awful lot."

"Sometimes I think a bit too much, but I love them really, they're like the brothers I never had. I've got an older sister called Bella. Jimmy here, is an only child, but Si's got an annoying prat of a younger brother, you got any siblings Lils?" Roxy asked using Lily's new nickname, it's cool. From what Lily had seen so far Roxy liked to talk a lot

"Yeah, an older sister, Petunia…" Lily trailed off and looked over the tops of Sirius and James' head "Speak of the devil. Hi mum, dad, Petunia," Lily said said her name darkly "This is Roxanne Derwin, James Potter and-"

"Sirius Black, I'm looking after my neighbors children," Sirius said pointedly to Petunia.

"Pleasure to meet you. That's nice," Rose said to the children barely believing that Sirius was older than Lily, Harold just smiled and Petunia ignored them.

"You kids staying here too?" Harold asked

"Yes, sir. Your daughter's teaching us how to ski," James informed the Evans'.

"Please call me Harold,"

"Okay, Harold," James said smiling up at him

"I'm helping," Sirius added.

"You're being more of a hindrance than a help," Lily whispered to him. 

"Well we best be off, they're closing up it's started to snow heavily while you kids have been inside, Lily, come on," Rose said to her daughter.

"Is it okay if we come and visit Lily some time?" Roxy asked.

"If that's fine with the adults you are here with, but Lily needs to come and unpack, so get their information," Harold said.

"Thanks, so what cabins are you guys?" Lily asked the others.

"Us kids are in 7,8 and 9, you?" Sirius asked.

Lily looked up at her parents she had no idea.

 "1, it's not far from them, so you won't need to walk to far, we'll go now don't for get your skis" Rose informed

"Cool, we won't," Lily said to her mother.

"We might as well come back with you, nothing else better to do," James stated while smiling at Lily and got up with the others fetched their skis and made their way back to their rooms heads bent against the snow. They reached Lilys place first. 

"I've had a great day, don't forget to fetch me in the morning," Lily said worried that they might forget her.

"We wouldn't forget you, and it might be a bit earlier than you think," Sirius said smiling.

"I need beauty sleep," Lily said jokingly not really caring what time they woke her up

"No you don't," James whispered so only Sirius and Roxy could hear.

 Roxanne gave her a quick hug then Sirius', which was a bit longer, and then James who gave an even longer hug and Lily didn't mind. 

Once Lily was in her room Sirius started to taunt James

"Sorry Jimmy boy but I believe I missed that last bit, what was it Rox?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"I believe that she JOKINGLY said that she needed her beauty sleep, and our Jimmy boy here said 'No Lily dearest you don't!' and got down on one knee and kissed her hand passionately and-"

"You two are hopeless I'm off," James started off but Sirius and Roxy made some snowballs and threw them at him, which started a huge snowball fight. After ¼ of an hour they decided they better get back to their rooms for supper.

When the three walked into their cabins sopping wet they were immediately scolded by Roxys mother Kari and James' Mum Dawn 

"Makes a mess," Dawn started 

"Now we need to dry your clothes" Kari continued

"You could get sick for the rest of the holidays and not be able to ski!" Dawn finished off. The kids were used to it and the parents knew it didn't work but they did it any way.

"You wouldn't like that would you Jimmy! No more sucking up to Lils" Sirius put effort into the Jimmy bit

"I'm not sure that Lils would like it either!" Roxy grinned.

"Shut it you two!" James hissed looking at the adults hoping that they didn't catch on, he would be teased horribly for it.

"It sounds like you three had an interesting day care to tell?" Jay asked interestedly.

"Not particularly dad- " James was cut off by Sirius.

"Love to Jay." Sirius walked over and sat next to James' father of the same name, on the couch he was sitting on. "It all started when your darling son turned around and rudely asked a young girl to come with us on the chairlift-thing but then he was bestowed by her beauty and turned all nice on her. This young lady named Lily Evans-"

"Lily Evans?" Jonte asked interestedly the name was the same as a muggle born girl who was going to start Hogwarts but didn't tell the kids that.

"Yea Jonte, it was, why?" James replied as he shook his head telling James not to worry.

"Trust me James will always remember that name" Sirius said with a wink "Anyways back to the story. Lily Evans was a great help to Rox and Jimmy on this lifty-thing and back down. Miss Evans taught them how to ski. With my help of course," Sirius said, making Roxy snort with laughter and smiles crossed everyone else's faces. "You needed the MOST help Si," James smirked. Sirius continued as though he didn't hear James'remark, "Then we went in for dinner and we talked and she had to go home. When we escorted her home the true gentlemen we are –" "Hey Black I heard that!" Roxy called out "Sorry darl, so as the true gentlemen we are" A "Hmph" Came from Roxy. 

"Like you guys could be gentlemen," Dawn smirked as she handed round butterbeers.

"Yeah, I don't really see it in Roxy, she's more of a servant or something," Sirius observed seriously. Roxy shot him an evil look. "Anyway, we escorted her home, listen now we're getting up to the good bit, and I said that we'd see her early in the morning and she said 'Not too early I need my beauty sleep" Sirius had put on a horrible impression of Lily which made her sound all giggly. Roxy rolled her eyes "And then James pulled Lily into a tight embrace and cried to the world 'No you don't! Then bowed down onto his knee and started to kiss her hand up to her arm passionately and it took ten minutes to separate them which by this time he was up to her mouth and snogging her senseless. And that is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter," Sirius concluded seriously and was appalled by what he saw everyone had tears rolling down their faces. 

"Sirius can you ever be serious?" Jay asked and almost regretted it instantly he knew the comeback too well he was the person to say it first.

"No I can't be _serious_ because I'm _Sirius_," and Sirius cracked up laughing at his lame joke which made everyone go silent.

"Too much spare time," Kari muttered.

"Hey, I heard that," Sirius said and stopped laughing.

"Well Jamie, when'll we get to meet her?" Dawn asked wanting to meet this girl to capture her sons heart for that week.

"How about tomorrow night?" Sirius asked.

"SIRIUS!" James screeched.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"I think tomorrow night will be brilliant, why don't you three nip round and ask her now?" Jonte asked the kids.

"Okay!" Roxy and Sirius jumped up and a huge grin spread across James' face.

"Be back by 10 o'clock and no snow fights!" Dawn ordered.

The kids nodded and were out the door in a flash and ran as fast as they could over to Lily's, they bashed on her door

"LILY! IT'S US!!!" Roxy yelled as she banged on the door.

The door creaked open "Hi," Lily said plainly "You know you could have just knocked quietly like a normal person."

"Could of, but since when has Si been normal?" Roxy asked and smirked at Sirius.

"Hay well just because-," Sirius started

"Shut it you two," James brought peace "We've come to ask you to dinner tomorrow night."

"I'll just ask, come in, come in," Lily dragged them in towards the lounge where Rose and Harold were watching T.V "Mum! Dad! Can I go to Roxy, James and Sirius' for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I don't see a problem, are you sure it's okay with your folks," Rose looked at the three kids as she said this.

"It's absolutely fine, Mrs. Evans," Roxy reassured.

"Okay then, do you three want to stay for Hot Chocolate?" Rose offered.

The three looked at each other and nodded at the same time. "Head up to Lily's room and I'll bring it up."

"Thanks mum!" Lily called as she bounded up the stairs.

When in Lily's room the four sat on the balcony and talked about there homes when Mrs. Evans came in with the hot chocolates.

The three were sitting on Lily's porch sipping hot chocolate looking at the stars, Sirius, James and Roxy had come back that night after dinner. They were talking about where they lived and Lily asked about Godric Hollow "It's gorgeous. Out in the country and it's got tall oaks down the road and there are only 5 families the Potters, Cartés, Longbottoms and Prewetts who have left now and of course my family the Derwins. Most of the places have big gardens with ponds, fountains and statues the Potters even have a Hedge maze-,"

"Remember the time we got lost?" Sirius asked the other two.

"What time?" Roxy answered, "There were too many." 

 "True, true I'm talking about the time we slept in there,"

"Yeah that was cool," Roxy remembered fondly, "hey we should keep in touch with you Lils and then next holidays you could come back to Godric Hollow!"

The others all nodded furiously in agreement. "You would love it Lils, wait til you meet those two's parents, they'll really like you!" Sirius exclaimed.

They talked for a few more hours and then the others went back.

When Lily went to bed she was thinking about the dinner tomorrow night, Roxy and James' parents sounded cool, but quite rich/posh what was Lily going to do?…

Dun Dun Dun

Oh NO!!! Poor puppy

I am angry!!! My friend told me that I either had to go out wiv him or not be friends wiv him!!! Grrrr! I am SO annoyed at him!!!

**__**

THE NEXT DAY 

I've decided 2 leave that there, for decoration, we r friends, he's so odd… :D Hi, Neil Prod! Prod Prod!


	3. Arguments and Angels

A/n:  Do you want to know something? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER SO DON'T SUE please?

2.Year One- Arguments and Angels

Lily was sleeping peacefully when she woke up when she heard a thump at her window luckily no one else was sleeping in the same room as her other wise they would have been woken up as well. Lily didn't need to think who it was and when she opened the door in her PJs her saw James, Sirius and Roxy all ready to go out on the snow.

"Bloody hell guys," Lily said sleepily "I'll go have a shower, make yourselves at home." Lily started to collect her ski clothes for the day

"You can't go skiing yet they have to much snow, the lifts aren't open so we thought we'd play in the snow," James informed her.

"Got any food?" Sirius asked from his position lying on the couch.

"Have a look around, I'll be back," Lily left and 10mins later Sirius was still on the couch attempting to get up.

"Food, come here!" Sirius called, as if it was a dog.

"Get up!" Roxy pulled Sirius up off the couch and he looked for food

"What's this? Think its food?" Sirius pondered while looking at a packet of cookies. 

"Looks like muggle food," James said getting up to have a look.

"Wonder what the muggles have thought of now?" Roxanne joined the boys.

Sirius bit it "Yum, these are good." 

The others followed suit "Right you are Siri," Roxy replied.

"It may be muggle food, but its good muggle food," James said rather loudly

 "Leave any for me?" Lily asked while picking up the packet from the ground "Oreo's are my favorite." Lily put one in her mouth "Yum. I heard you guys. What's a muggle?" It sounded familiar to Lily but she couldn't place it where she'd heard it before.

"Oh it's erm an, outsider, yea an outsider," Sirius said quickly and started nodding, thinking that he'd thought up a good name for it, so did the other two until…

"So you think I'm an outsider, nice to know," Lily said coldly. She felt as though they liked her they accepted her but then they said this she stood up "I don't feel well, I don't think I'll go out," Lily lied.

"We didn't mean it like that," Sirius stated

"How did you mean it? Huh?" 

It means it from where we live. We don't get out with other many people much." Roxy said being a bit touchy on the subject "Just come out and watch us then, please?" Roxy asked, hopefully they hadn't blown it.

"Do you really want to hang around with you parents and Petunia?" James asked feeling bad.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have over reacted like that," Lily apologized.

"It's cool," James walked over and gave Lily a hug. Lily couldn't help but smile. 

They left the dorm and made their way outside; on the way down they passed a notice-

TALENT SHOW 

Want to show us what you're made of?

Sing, dance, act, lip sync

Any hidden talents?

Time to show them off

Saturday 17th of September

3 Age groups

10 and under

11-15

16+

Prizes for each and more!!!

1 performance per resident. Cost- $4 must be resident on the night. More details at desk

"We should enter!" Lily exclaimed

"I will!" Roxy exclaimed, she loved doing stuff like this 

"Cool! What about you boys?" Lily asked hopefully

"Sorry, but no," Sirius said definitely

"Jimmy?" Lily asked desperately

"I'm not one to bring attention to myself?" James said thinking of an excuse. Sirius snorted. James shot him an evil look.

"You could have just said no, the others managed to do it easily," Lily snapped back to him she was still a bit touchy about the fact she was an outsider "I'm going to get an entry form, I'll see you later." Lily ran off. James stared after her.

"If you wanted to get in her good books, there goes your chance," Sirius said over one side of his shoulder.

"Yeah, she seems a bit annoyed that you didn't just say no. I think I'll let her organize it, she seems to like being center of attention,"

"So do you," Sirius said

"I know, but Lily, probably does too, so I'll let her, this time," Roxy replied and then left in the same direction as Lily

Meanwhile….

Lily got to the office and saw another, pretty girl about her age there standing by the desk. She had long blond hair and clear blue eyes, her face was happy and she had a friendly smile, her nose had a scattering of freckles across it, she was quite short, but had long legs and arms, "Hi, are you lining up?" Lily asked politely.

"I'm deciding whether or not to enter, I don't really want to be the center of attention, but I just want to do something," she said desperately. 

"We could do something together!" Lily exclaimed "Oh, I'm Lily Evans by the way," she added and extended her hand.

"Angel Skye," Angel shook her hand "that'll be cool!" 

**_*_**_She suits her name-Lily*_

"Come back to my room and we can look through some music. Did you bring any?" Lily asked.

"Can't say I did-" Angel was interrupted

"- Lily!" Roxy shouted she ran up to the girls.

Each girl looked awfully familiar to the other, unnoticed by Lily.

"Roxy this is Angel Sk-"

"Skye, yeah I know, long time no see," Roxy walked over to Angel and gave her a hug.

"How do you know each other?" Lily asked interested

"Family friends," the girls said in unison.

"Oh… well Roxy, we were just going to my room, to look at some music for the talent show, d'you want to come?" Lily asked

"Sure," Roxy said enthusiastically.

With that the girls headed to Lilys room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*

A/n Thanks for reviewing!!! You 3 rock!!! Please keep reviewing! I feel so love 3 isn't much but it means people read it YAY!

Pottyboutweasley- Sorry Cat. You'll see and they're not going out, I haven't decided that yet

AndromedaTonks- Thanks. That is absolutely fine

Eclaire W- Thanks for that I'll try


	4. Meet the Parents, who are rather rich

A/n- Do I have to do it? **_Yes_**_._

But…

**_ NO._**

****It's just not fair why can't I?

**_ Because You are too stupid to think of something as clever as that._**

****Gee thanx

**_ But if you wrote it you wouldn't enjoy it as much._**

 How do you know this huh? Huh?

**_ Just say it _**

Ok * takes deep breath * I Hermione9Radcliffe aka Lucy, Lux, dickface, the list goes own, do not, I repeat DO NOT own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. There I said it happy?

**_ Yes, yes I am._**

****Good I'm going to cry. 

**_You do that._**

****Oh I will, indeed I will.

**_ You didn't even make that line up! Jim did! _**

Shut it you! O but I do own things. 

**_Yeah like…?_**

The made up people in this story!!! Mwahaha * runs off laughing *

That night the three girls had decided a song for them to dance to at the show and were just starting to work on dance moves when Sirius and James barged through. 

"Roxy ever dearest! You are needed at the manor!" Sirius and James bowed low. Roxy rolled her eyes.

James continued with his head bent so it looked like he was talking to the ground "And Miss Lily MUST accompany you, we've got the dinner-," James looked up and saw Angel a sneer crossed his face but was replaced by a stern look.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked rudely with his arms folded.

"Hello to you two too. I'm on holiday here dung brain. I should have realized that since Roxy was here YOU would be too. You follow her like a puppy dog." Angel looked over to James "Hay Jamesie, so good to see you here, it's made my holiday so much better, so how are you?" Angel asked as she slipped her hand into James and battered her eyelids.

James pulled his hand away and walked over and stood next to Lily. _What the? This is quite amusing, wonder why they don't like her?_ Lily snuck a smile over to Roxy who grinned back

"Well, we've got to go, to dinner" James headed towards the door pulling Lily's hand and opened the door and stood by it "Out you go." James said indicating outside.

"You heard the boy out, the rest of you." Angel sighed Sirius stormed out Angel thought that he was listening to her. But stooped down and picked up some snow and shoved it in the face and down her back, after that he pushed her out with her jacket "Toodles," Sirius said with a mock wave of the hand and shut the door.

"I always wanted to do that!" Sirius announced happily which made the others crack up laughing.

While getting their coats, as they had to walk over to the main building to have dinner at the restaurant, Lily asked, "Why do you two hate her? And why don't you hate her?"

"Long story," James started "See our parents work with her parents and they lived across the street from us, there were lots of kids our age in the neighborhood. Us four were nasty little brats, well she was more selfish, you'd understand after you meet her parents, but we were brats,"

"And you still are" Roxy cut in

"You can't talk," Sirius snapped back.

 "Anyways," James started again loudly "She always got what she wanted from her parents, not necessarily ours which she got cranky at."

"Remember the time she broke my toy broomstick because we didn't want to play dolls," Sirius grumbled

"But we got her back with dung bombs," James commented smiling at the memory.

"They bought me a new one, thank God She still had the HUGEST crush on you, and it looks like she still does," Sirius said nudging him.

"Shut it Si." James snapped. 

"Sorry but what are Dung bombs. And couldn't you just make another toy broomstick?" Lily asked.

Sirius looked appalled at the fact that Lily thought that you could just FIX a toy broomstick The other two looked at each other worriedly Roxy took over as she does.

"Dung bombs are erm really stinky mud wrapped in plastic and you throw it at someone and it splodges all over them. Si's broom was a really fancy one and she had erm, put it on the road and a car ran over it." An actual fact was that she took her dads wand and prodded it and which made it break into tiny little pieces.

"Explainable. Why do you like her Roxy? She seems like a right cow to me."

"I dunno, she was usually nice to me and I had to put up with her, she was the only other girl in Godric Hollow. But I preferred hanging out with these two. But the other boys were always mean to me because I was a _girl_, I'm gonna get Snivellus so badly at Hog- school"

"Don't forget to include us with that!"

"I won't," Roxy grinned "But remember there was that other boy what was his name?"

"Remus?" Sirius asked as Lily looked up "You were scared of him, I don't think he knew that you existed."

They know a Remus, it wouldn't be the one I know, it'll be a common name in somewhere!

"Shut up," Roxy opened the door to the restaurant "Look there's Mum, Dad, Jay and Dawn."

"Come on Lils they're really cool," Sirius dragged her over.

"Jay, Dawn, Jonte and Kari this is Lily Evans," Sirius introduced. Whoa, man he knows how to introduce people.

Lily nodded nervously and shook everyone's hand.

"So Lily what school are you at?"….

This better be worth it….

A/n- I don't like the chapters out of Hogwarts!!! So, coincidentally they should be there soon.

Wings of Shadow- Cors I know Cara, she's SO cool!!!

Jenna87- I explained it in a chapter, somewhere, I think it was in this chappie, not sure tho….

Oh and if you wish to read a story done by my friend and I check out luxradcliffe*catgrint we are doing a story from Draco (Cat) and Hermione(Me!)'s view.

Oh and another awesome story is Kiwi Wizards by pottyboutweasley tehehe I'm in it!!!

Hugs, kisses and quidditch pitches

L*U*C*Y


	5. The First Goodbye

**5.The First Goodbye**

The next day Lily was surprised that she ever thought Roxy and James' parents could have been scary and intimidating, they were so lovely and funny.

At dinner they talked about school, embarrassing moments from Roxy, James and Sirius' childhood, bitching about the Skye's and teasing Bella about her new boyfriend Gideon Prewett.

The adults liked Lily and she liked them. Even though she hardly knew them she knew that she'd miss them when she left Verona.

The next few days, Lily skied with Sirius, Roxy and James and sometimes their parents.

On the second to last day at Mt. Lessini they had a big dinner. It was very bright and cheery and there was heaps of food. Angel Skye came around for a while and left soon after she arrived, realizing that no one wanted her there.

On the last night the girls were getting very excited about the Talent Quest, they had practiced a lot, it was looking great and the boys were desperate to see it. Angel thought it was her they wanted to see, hmm yea or not! So when everyone was situated in the main hall, it began. There were many lip syncs like them, some just dancing; there was even a contortionist when it was their turn Lily, Roxy and Angel got up all in thick, blue turtlenecks and jeans. Roxy and Angel were to the sides and Lily stood in the middle, when the song started they got into action it was 'In His Kiss' by Cher.

Does he love me I want to know  
How can I tell if he loves me so  
is it in his eyes?  
Oh no! You'll be deceived  
Is it in his sighs?  
Oh no! He'll make believe  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
  
Is it in his face?  
Oh no! That's just his charms  
in his warm embrace?  
Oh no! That's just his arms  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
  
Kiss him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss  
  
How about the way he acts  
Oh no! That's not the way  
And you're not list'nin' to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
  
Kiss him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss  
  
How about the way he acts  
Oh no! That's not the way  
And you're not listnin' to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

By the end everyone was looking one amazed by the three eleven year olds, the performance was so powerful. But they didn't have much time to think about it, the next group went on and it was Jonte, Kari, Jay, Rose, Harold and Dawn, they seemed to be doing a lip sync, but they were all in the opposite sexes clothes, and the colours clashed horribly. The music started it was 'We Go Together' from that popular musical Grease. They were all crazy, but the kids were in hysterics. When it was over the MC got up on stage and announced the winners.

"For ten and under I present to you Jasmine Baker!" a wee girl walked up, she had done a ballet piece the crowd cheered.

"For the second age group, I present to you Lily Evans, Roxy Derwin and Angel Skye!" the three girls squealed and ran up on stage, as theirs friends and family cheered.

"And now for the last age group I present to you the Potters, Derwins and Evans'!"

The adults jumped up all hugging everyone around them, you'd think they had won 'Stars in Their Eyes' or something.

That night back at the Evans' there was bit of a piss up, somehow the Skye's got themselves invited round, no one minded that much, Lily was actually starting to wonder how Roxy put up with Angel for God knows how long, and was looking forward to never having to put up with her anymore, but that also meant no more Sirius, Roxy or James, her friends of the summer.

Anyways…

The music was blaring, everyone was smiling, even Petunia who had made friends with Bella, and singing, who cares if they don't know the words? None of them did. Towards the end of the night they got quieter and quieter; finally everyone was sitting down, sipping, coffee, tea or hot cocoa. Just chatting.

Finally they Skye's left after Angel fell asleep and knocked over a bowl of potato chips.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Mrs. Skye said to the Evans'

"Yes, same to you," Rose gave a forced smile.

After watching them leave, Rose asked exhaust "How do you put up with them?"

"Ah, well it takes skill," Jonte started "Skill in being able to nod your head and smile, they're so rapt up in themselves its all you need to do," A chuckle came from everyone.

"Well, we should probably be off," Dawn announced.

"Why don't you all come around for breakfast tomorrow?" Kari invited.

"I don't see why not, we'd love to," Rose looked at her family, all mingling with the others, "Why don't we take Bella tonight? It's a pity they only hit it off now, Pet wouldn't have been so bored all holiday."

"That's a great idea, and why don't we take Lily, those four will probably wanting to have one last night together-,"

"Yes!"

"That's so great that you're staying, especially on our last night," James said walking back to their cabin.

The others murmured in agreement.

"You know what I think?" Sirius asked.

"Wow, you think? That's a breakthrough!" Roxy said mockingly.

"Shuddup, I think that we should reunite again, next holidays," Sirius proposed.

"Yeah, we could go to the cinema!" Lily exclaimed the others looked at her strangely "The movies."

The others pretended to know what she was talking about, and agreed.

Back at the Cabin, they moved mattresses into Roxy's room, so they could all squish in there.

Once settled down Lily spoke "This is the best holiday I ever had, and ever will have."

"So true, where I first learned to ski," Roxy agreed.

"Where I found another girl to stand up tome that wasn't Rox," Lily and Roxy both whacked Sirius, "My point, what about you Jay?"

James thought "Where I first had to say goodbye, with out meaning it."

Sirius, Roxy and Lily looked puzzled "Yes, well how about we get ready for bed and stuff, coz I'm dead," Lily offered.

The others agreed and when everyone was in their beds they started to chat about music, food, stories from when they were little until slowly one by one they all fell asleep, leaning all over each other…..

A/N- Hehehe, that's been a while hasn't it? I've had a show on, Alice in Wonderland, now its over sniff but it was great! Fanfic's scred up right now and being a poo, so I can't say anything about my reviews except 'I love you all!'

Happy reading

(I mean of other stories, or chapters, this one sucks!!!)

Cheers (and tables)

LUCY


	6. My funni goodness!

I am SO funny!!! Hahahahahaha  
  
I forgot to add disclaimers  
  
I do not own clears throat  
  
James Potter Lily Evans Sirius Black Remus Lupin Snivellus or Snape Petunia Evans I don't own Lily's parents, James' parents, Sirius' parents (did I even mention them???) or Remus' parents, we don't know their names but they've been mentioned and I'm pretty sure they all exist (or used to). And I can't be bothered to say them all so all characters that sound like they are from Harry Potter, probably are (except Roxy, I don't know if she seems like it but she is MINE!!! And her parents and her sister Bella).  
  
Also I don't own In His Kiss by Cher. Oh and Wings of the Shadow I don't really like that song, just I put it on my laptop and I was listening to it and I thought 'What if Lily sung it?!?' So that's why it's there  
  
Stormclud-03- Awww cheers (and tables)  
  
Pottybou- Flag it Cat- No looks away and starts doing her guilty whistle I'm sorry I don't review, I usually do, just that time you wrote it on my laptop so I didn't. Oh and I'm sorry because you will think that I updated but I didn't. I lub you  
  
Oh and my other purdy reviewers  
  
Have a piece of pie!!!  
  
I like food!!!! 


	7. On the Road, no it's a Track, well On th...

"Kids! Kids! Wake up! We've got to be out in half an hour!" Kari called from her and bedroom next door.

The four all jerked up and they all realised the seriousness.

"I've got to go. It was so nice meeting you all, lucky we swapped addresses earlier, keep in touch," Lily said quickly as she gave them all short hugs.

When Lily had her possessions and was standing in the doorway she looked over at her friends, the ones she'd only known for a week, yet she knew them so well and they her, and Lily was sure that she'd see them again.

Roxy and Sirius looked at James as if to tell him to say something.

"Music is the key to the s-s-soul," James yawned

"Right." Lily looked at James oddly "I'm gonna miss you guys soooo much," with that Lily turned and sped back to her cabin.

"Music is the key to the soul? That's your goodbye? How bloody stupid! Honestly, are you trying to be wise? Coz it didn't work," Sirius scoffed.

"Sirius?

"What?

"Shut up!" James exclaimed.

"He's right you know," Roxy said while retrieving her shoe from under her bed.

"Roxy," james muttered warningly.

"Sorry," Roxy said while tying up her shoe.

Both cabins were at a mad rush for the next half hour and amazingly they got out on time.

"You guys say good bye to Lily?" Jonte asked as they pulled out of the car park.

"Not really," Roxy sighed.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked, turning around to look at the kids sitting in the back.

They were driving down to the bottom of the mountain to a friend of Jonte's house, where they would floo back to their houses.

"You know how we are in the morning," James muttered while staring out the window.

"Yeah it runs in the family, doesn't it Si?" Jimmy asked Sirius who wasn't blood related, but practically family.

"Too right Mr P," Sirius nodded.

"You'll see her again surely," Jonte smiled to JimmyÉ.

"There he is mum!" Lily waved to Remus as she ran over dragging her parents behind "Hi!" Lily squealed and leapt onto Remus.

"Hello! I'm so excited!" Remus hugged Lily back.

"Same!

"Where's your parents?" Rose asked, looking around.

"They'll be here soon, just parking the care," Remus grinned.

"The care? Do you mean car?" Harold inquired.

"Yeah," Remus muttered sheepishly, Lily finding this hilarious burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

When Ari & Levi arrived lily was still laughing hysterically.

"Did you enjoy parking the _care_?" Lily burst into a fresh wave of giggles.

"I think we missed something. How are you? How was your trip?" Ari said.

"We're good, the trip was brilliant, thanks so much for the idea," Rose gushed.

"That's fine, how's things between Lily and Petunia?" Ari whispered loud enough for Lily to hear.

"So where's the train?" Lily asked loudly, pulling herself together, looking around.

"Platform 9 and 3/4," Levi informed.

"What? There's no such thing, is there? (A/N- I know, I know it's from the Philosopher's StoneÉShhh!)

"You have so much to learn

After Lily and her parents were amazed by the entrance to the Platform, they loaded Lily and Remus' trunks on board and found them an empty compartment. The whistle sounded and Lily squealed.

"Lily, just breathe," her mother instructed, with tears welling up.

"I'm gonna miss you, I love you both," Lily blew kisses to her mother and father, who was standing proud.

"Be good.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Dawn and Kari shepherded James, Roxy, Sirius and Bella towards Platform 9 and 3/4, "Get your trunks on!

"I'm not going swimming, and even when I do I hardly wear trunks, you know that," Sirius winked at his best friends mothers.

"Sirius!" Bella exclaimed, "Please tell me you brought you trunks!

"Wouldn't you like to know!

Roxy whacked him around his head "That's my sister! Practically yours!

"Jealous?

"Sirius. Shut up," Jonte and Jay appeared from loading the trunks, "Now be good, all of you, Bellz keep an eye on them please?

"I'll try, I just saw Gideon, I'll owl you, love you all," Bella walked off, as the train whistled.

"Have a good term, and please try and be good," Kari pleaded.

"We'll try, but that doesn't necessarily mean we will," James smirked as he boarded the train.

"Be good.

As the train started to move, all of the parents stood back into the crowd of other parents and younger siblings and watched their children ride off into a castle of mysteries, once out of site the crowd headed towards the exit of platform 9 and 3/4 when Rose tripped into another man, she looked up and found someone she'd met over the summer.

"Rose, fancy seeing you here.

I DONE A CHAPTER!!! I LOVE MYSELF!!! You should to, just yourself! And your mates! I can almost do my massive chunk of chappies! YAY!!!

Melanie (I forgot your penname)- Cheers for reviewing, you should start writing. Your mums at my house right now

If you reviewed and I didn't reply, I really do love you so much, because your review meant a lot to me and you rock!

If anyone knows any good L/J's or any SoR let me know

Hugs, Kisses and Quidditch Pitches

Hermione RadcliffeÉ.GO MICHAEL!!!


	8. Close Calls

Hey all!

Wow, haven't updated in a while but erm, here it is, oh poos! It needs a name!

Ohhhhh, Lucy you are a thinker!

Close Calls 

Lily stared out the window at the rain streaking down, while Remus was going for a piss. They were one hour into the train ride and Remus had taught Lily how to play exploding snap, she loved it!

The witch with the food came along and Lily ate lots of new and exciting food and lollies and then went to sleep.

Ten minutes later Remus fell asleep on Lily's shoulder.

"SNAP!" Sirius and Roxy both hollered.

"Haha, I won!" Sirius smirked.

"No you didn't, I did!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"My hands on the bottom!"

"No, mine is!"

"You just moved it!"

"I don't stoop, that low."

"Whatever. James whose hand is on the bottom?" Roxy spun on her cousin.

"Ah, er, well," they were both shooting him death glares "Ah, Sirius'"

"WHAT! Just because he's you're best friend!" Sirius was looking smug.

"I mean, Roxy's."

"Hey! You can't change your mind like that!"

"Erm, ah, do you guys think we'll see Lily again?

"We know who's on your mind," Roxy said with a raise of the eyebrows.

"Rox, come on! I don't like her!"

"Sure you don't…."

"I don't!"

Unbeknown to James, Roxy and Sirius. Lily had woken up and was thinking about the three of them, if she'd ever see them again, what they were doing at that point in time. She hadn't told Remus about them, because she found it pointless also the fact that she forgot about them when she was with him, he was so interesting and liked a lot of the same things as Lily.

Finally they reached the Hogsmeade station Sirius, Roxy and James jumped off the train talking about all the pranks they could do with all the new spells and magical equipment available.

"I'm so excited!" Sirius squealed jumping around and into some poor person, he'd didn't acknowledge.

"Asshole," they hissed.

Sirius was going to turn around and face them, but Roxy grabbed his arm and hissed 'Just leave it'

Lily woke Remus up when they pulled into the station.

"Remus we're here!" Lily pawed at his arm like a puppy.

Remus was going to mention that she was acting like an eight year old, but excitement overtook him and he pawed Lily back.

The two were going crazy as they exited the train.

" I can't believe it! After my whole life I'm finally here!" Remus did a sort of excited jump in a totally un-homosexual way.

"Neither! And to think one month ago I didn't know what Hogwarts was!"

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" a booming voice interrupted Remus and Lily's conversation.

Lily and Remus followed the voice and found it to be coming from the biggest person that they'd ever seen!

Once all of the first years had been gathered the giant introduced himself "'Ello, an welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Hagrid and I'm the caretaker and such. Now, if you'd follow me down to the lake, we will be getting into boats, er, four to a boat thanks."

Hagrid finished his speech and everyone moved down towards the lake, following the large silhouette that was Hagrid.

They finally reached the boat Remus and Lily got into a boat with a set of twins; they both had shoulder length honey coloured hair.

"Hey, um, I'm Mala Franz, and this is my sister Jasmine."

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans"

"Remus Lupin"

"So do you have any older brothers or sisters?" Jasmine asked.

"I have an older sister," Lily responded.

"Oh, what year is she?" Mala asked.

"She doesn't go here, but she's a year older than me," Lily sighed.

The twins both had confused looks on their faces.

"Lily's a muggle-born" Remus helped out.

"Oh." They both said in unison.

"Yeah, do you two have any older brothers or sisters?" Remus inquired.

"Yeah we have an older brother here, he's a sixth year and in Gryfinndor," Mala said.

"Cool."

SPLASH!

"Oh that poor person, I wouldn't want to be in this water tonight, it's freezing," Jasmine commented, Lily and mala nodding in agreement. Remus was staring over at the other boat- _It couldn't be them_.

By now they were half way across the lake and Lily was starting to feel a bit queasy.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to -," Lily ducked her head over the side of the boat.

"Be sick?"

"I won that game fair and square," Roxy stated as they were getting into the boat.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Guys! Calm down for just 10 minutes okay?"

"Sorry James."

"Yeah sorry dude."

"It's not me you should be apologising to," James nodded his head to the fourth person in their boat who was staring at Roxy and Sirius as if they were aliens.

"Uh, hello?" Roxy waved her hand in front of the scrawny boy's face.

He jerked out of his gaze, "Uh, Hi, um, I'm, er, Peter, Peter Pettigrew."

"James Potter."

"Roxy Derwin"

"Sirius Black"

Peter looked at Sirius in awe.

Sirius was getting a bit freaked, "Um, are you okay?"

"You can talk to girls without getting all nervous? How do you do it?" Peter whispered, but it was audible enough for James and Roxy to hear, they gave each other worried glances.

"Well, you see Pete, can I call you Pete?" Peter nodded eagerly, "Roxy here, isn't much of a girl, more a fellow male."

"Shut up Sirius!" Roxy splashed Sirius.

"Hey!" Sirius splashed Roxy back, getting James in the process.

"You little-!" James was cut off by a mouthful of water.

So, clearly this ended up as a fully-fledged water fight, between Roxy, James and Sirius. When Peter tried to join in he got so excited and fell out of the boat, causing Sirius, Roxy and James to crack up laughing only calming down when Hagrid called out to them, "Get 'im back inter yer boat!" And the hauled him over the side, still laughing.

"Are you okay Peter?" Roxy asked with half a smile on her face.

"Yeah, just really cold," Peter blushed and looked down, giving Sirius and James time to nudge Roxy encouragingly.

"Ew."

"Mind your heads," Hagrid advised as they entered a small cove. Everyone who was tall enough ducked his or her heads. The boats came to a halt and everyone got out of their boats and followed Hagrid again to a large wooden door, where he knocked. The door creaked open.

"Professor McGonagall, the firs' years."

"Thank you Hagrid,"

Hagrid went through the door and the sound of another door opening and closing could be heard as the first years followed Professor McGonagall down towards a small chamber, where the sound of talking and laughing could be heard faintly.

"Hello. My name is professor McGonagall. I am the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Soon you will pass through these doors and be sorted, I will return soon." With that she turned around and left through the door they entered.

"Are you alright Lily?"

"Yeah, I think, I'll just get sorted and go straight to bed afterward."

"I think that's a good idea."

The door opened and Prof. McGonagall re-entered with a scroll of parchment.

"Follow me."

She opened a door and led the first years into a large hall, lit by floating candles, with four large tables that had students placed around them who were all staring at the first years entering.

James nudged Roxy, "Look up." Roxy did so and her face filled with amazement. The roof held the sky, opening up to the heavens; it was a crystal clear night, so all the stars could be seen.

"As much as I've heard about it, it's more amazing than I thought it would be."

James and Sirius grinned at Roxy's delight; she was always staring away into the night.

When Lily looked up, she stopped breathing. The roof was beautiful; she had never seen anything look so amazing in her whole life. She noticed all the other first years looking up in awe.

"When I call your name, you shall come up to the hat, place it on your head and take a seat at the appropriate table," McGonagall instructed.

"Remus, I don't feel to good," Lily mumbled as 'Kyle Alli' got called up.

"Just wait Lils, not long to go."

Lily didn't concentrate on names, she felt to sick; Remus said he'd tell her when to go.

"I so won" Sirius whispered.

"Whatever, I did, deal with it."

"Sirius Black!" McGonagall's sharp voice called out.

Sirius glared at Roxy and went and sat on the stool.

He knew his family wanted him into Slytherin, but he wasn't like his family he wanted to be in-

"GRYFINNDOR!"

The Gryfinndor table burst into applause, shocked of the fact that they had a Black in their house.

Sirius immediately started to make friends with the older students and Tyler Alli, a triplet who was already sorted into Gryfinndor, the other two triplets were in Ravenclaw.

"Jeez, I'm sick of this," James whispered to Roxy.

"You've only been here ten minutes!" Roxy exclaimed in a whispery voice.

"What can I say? I have a short attention span."

"And to think you're going to have to go through this every year."

"Not if I can help it."

"James." Roxy put on a warning voice.

"I never said you couldn't join me."

"James!"

"Roxanne Derwin!" McGonagall called out.

"Remus, I'm going to vomit!" Lily cried.

"Just wait here, you're now," Remus shoved Lily up the steps.

Lily placed the hat on her head.

_Well, you are a smart wee dumpling aren't you? A but a fiery temper_ 'I do not!' _A very fiery temper. Where to put you? I see that you would be best in_-

"GRYFINNDOR!"

Lily, shuffled down to her seat.

"Escuse, me," Lily tugged on an older students sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lily mumbled.

"Oh, pixies crap! Come on, I never did like these much," the senior grabbed Lily's arm and led her quietly out of the hall down into the Infirmary, where there were two house-elves there in case of an emergency.

"She, has a fever, help her please," The senior instructed the elves.

"Thank you," Lily smiled weakly as she got led to a ward, where she got changed, drunk a potion and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Supersis24- Cheers for the review, it this better? No author notes, and longer….I hope

Ella Potter- thank you!

Mel12c- Thank you Melanie!

BTW I own nothing that is recognisable to the original HP series, it belongs to JKR, cept Roxy, she is mine!

Cheers for reading

You guys are spunky cats!

Reviews would be highly appreciated

Lucy

Hermione Radcliffe Go Michael


	9. Look Who it is!

8. LOOK WHO IT IS!

Lily woke the next day to find that she was in a completely unfamiliar bed. Then suddenly all pf her previous days excitement came back to her belly, She was finally here, at Hogwarts.

"Oh dear, it's good to see you're awake," a jolly middle-aged lady came over and started to fluff Lily's pillows, "There's always one first year that gets too excited," she muttered to herself.

She gave Lily some medicine that made her more alert and then handed her some school robes to get changed into. Once Lily was done, she left her temporary cubicle to find Remus standing there.

"Hey Lils, are you alright? I mean, what happened?" Remus gave her a pat on the back, awkwardly.

"Fine Remus, apparently I was just a bit over-excited, thanks for coming to get me though."

"Oh that's fine. Do you know if you can leave? I'm really hungry."

"Yeah same here. Ah excuse me Madame, er-?"

"Pomfey," Remus informed.

"Thanks. Madame Pomfey? Can I please leave?"

"Yes dear, Mr. Lupin will escort you to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall will give you your timetable for the year, hope to not see you," the nurse smiled.

"Same to you," Lily and Remus smiled back.

Lily and Remus walked down towards the Great Hall, "So, how was your first night at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"It was good, I met some old friends, who I hadn't seen in years, I'll introduce you later."

"Cool."

"How was yours?"

"Could have been better."

"I can imagine."

They shared a chuckle and entered the Great Hall. Remus and Lily sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table, which was covered in delicious foods of all sorts.

"I could get used to this," Remus indicated to the food.

"Same here," Lily grabbed a scone and put some bacon in it, and then looked up and stared at the ceiling. Lily was jerked out of her gaze by a loud call from right behind her.

"Remus! Long time no see!" A male voice cried.

"Remmy-poo, how are you, lovey-ducks?" A girl squeezed in between Remus and Lily.

"Where's that fox you were talking about?" An all too familiar voice joked.

Remus blushed. "Um, well, she's-,"

"Roxy?" Lily noticed the all to familiar voice of her holiday friend.

"Lily?" Roxy actually looked at the girl she was sitting next to and her face overwhelmed with delight.

"Roxy!"

"Lily!"

The two girls hugged. Remus watched on with a surprised look upon his face, James looked just 'OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS BACK!' and Sirius didn't notice anything until he heard the squeals, he had to get food, first priority.

"Well hex me down and call me Charlie!" Sirius exclaimed through a mouthful of sandwich.

"As much as I would love to Black," A sneering voice came from behind Sirius.

Lily and Roxy quietened and looked at the first year. He had greasy black hair that was just past his ears, and he had dark eyes, dark eyes that were haunted.

"Ahhhh, Snivelly-poo, how goes it?" Sirius asked coolly.

"I just thought you could somehow shut those two girls up."

"Oh, sod off, Snape," Roxy sighed.

"Derwin, I was expecting you to be joining me in Slytherin," Snape looked Roxy up and down with a look of longing in his eyes.

"Leave her alone," Sirius hissed.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend are you Black?" It was a different voice, this time from an older student. He had white blonde hair in a perfect part, and steel coloured eyes, that were blank of expression.

"Malfoy, could you please get your slave here to leave our Gryffindor territory, he might infect us of slime," James jumped in, a bit too late, but his mind was stuck on Lily.

"I think it's the other way around Potter," Malfoy spat, as Snape looked on smugly, "_We_ would probably get contaminated by you traitorous lot, come Snape, let's leave these _loser's_ to themselves."

"Real original insult!" James called after the retreating Slytherin backs.

The Gryffindor group settled down….

"Lily!" Sirius pounced on the girl, "Oh! We've missed you so much! Yesh we have, yesh we have!" Sirius was talking in baby speak.

"Um, Sirius, I'm older than you, you can stop with the baby talk now," Lily patted the boy on the head.

"Hey Lily," James gave a small smile from the other side of the table.

"Oh, Hey James." Lily returned the smile, Remus, Sirius and Roxy looked on amused. "How did you know those dweebs?"

"Old family friends, but let's not discuss them," Sirius muttered, "So, Hogwarts!" he brightened up, "Here we are!"

"Here we are," the others chimed in.

"Okay, first class?" Remus asked the group as they left the Great Hall.

"Potions," Lily offered, looking at her own timetable.

"Who teaches that?" Sirius asked.

"Professor Slughorn," Lily answered. Sirius and James had a giggle at the name.

"It would be funny if we could make fun of the name, but it just makes fun of itself!" James exclaimed.

"You two," Remus warned.

"Right Remmy, that's right, we have to be good students," Sirius put on a straight face and started to march like a soldier. James just laughed and soon Sirius cracked too.

"Bella said that he likes to pick favourites, so just be good, please?" Roxy pleaded.

"Right, no detentions first day," James stated.

"Yeah right," Lily, Remus and Roxy all muttered to themselves.

"What was that?"

"Ah, Nothing, To the Dungeons!" Roxy cried.

Sadly Sirius and James couldn't stick to their promise of 'No detentions first day' they couldn't even stick to 'No detentions first class' Slughorn gave them each detentions for drawing pictures of a walrus with a large moustache. He didn't see why it was so funny, but he had to give the appearance of keeping the class under control.

"Today I will be teaching you the basic steps to concoct the best potion," Slughorn started.

"He talks loudly and slowly. Slughorn," James muttered to Sirius.

"Not to mention he looks like a walrus," Sirius laughed back.

Slughorn taught them the best way to stir their potions, the art of changing the temperature. Basically, basic stuff but Slughorn was _very_ picky, he told James off for sitting in the wrong position. "I'd understand the point of this if we were making a decent potion not freaking water!" James hissed to Sirus.

"Ahhhh, Miss Evans this is perfect. I wish I had skill like that in my house," Slughorn gushed.

"Yeah, well you don't and we do so deal with it," Sirius smirked.

"Five points to Gryffindor for correct all-over potion crafting, but I'm sorry Miss Evans Mr Black ruined it from his cheek five points off Gryffindor for getting smart to a Professor," Slughorn smirked.

"I can't believe you two have detention's already!" Remus groaned later that afternoon once their classes had finished.

"I can," Roxy, Sirius and James all chimed. Sirius and James' tones seemed happier than Roxy.

"Siri-poo can you please chuck me a piece of that pizza there?" James called across the table.

Sirius picked up a slice of the pizza and threw it at James. It splattered all down his front.

"Sirius!" James picked up a scoop full of peanut butter and threatened Sirius.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared!" Sirius mocked.

"Mr Potter!" A vice barked across the hall, "Put that peanut butter down!" It was McGonagall,

"Ahhh, Minnie, ever dearest-," James tried with an angelic look on his face.

"It's Professor McGonagall in school. Now you two were very inconsiderate in your Transfiguration class this morning, I am hoping to see an improvement in your behaviour."

"Of course Professor," Sirius nodded sincerely.

"Good evening," Their head of House left.

"Good evening," the students replied.

"Thank you for being on time," Slughorn looked up from his paper work as Sirius and James entered the classroom.

_Not as if we tried not to be_ James thought.

_Stupid friends trying to make us good_ Sirius complained in his head.

They both just smiled forcefully.

"Tonight I want you two to clean the cauldrons, as you shouldn't know the spell to make the scum disappear I have no problem leaving you here unattended, but I will lock the door," Slughorn said taking a sip from his tea and then he foolishly left to his office.

"Honestly who does he think we are?" Sirius shook his head in disgrace.

"I reckon," James agreed flicking his wand "Scourgify," all the remaining contents vanished. Sirius and James did that for a minute and they were done.

They heard a loud _Thump!_

"Wow, that sleeping potion worked fast," James said happily.

"Yeah, better get some more of that," Sirius headed towards Slughorn's office.

"Quick, write the note," Sirius hissed.

James quickly scrawled

_Dear professor Slughorn_

_Sirius and I finished_

_We let ourselves out; we will try and improve our attitudes_

_James Potter_

_Sirius Black_

James and Sirius quickly left and ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You guys are a bit early, don't you think?" Roxy said awfully motherly.

"Oh shush mum," Sirius smirked and plopped on the couch in between Remus and Roxy.

"Are you's going to explain why, or even better _how_ you two got out of detention from Slughorn?" Lily asked from behind her book on the floor.

"Well, if we must," James sat down next to Lily and told the tale of their first ever escape form detention at Hogwarts which will lead into much bigger and more exciting plans that would cause their Professors much trial and tribulation.

A/N: Wow, I'm Done, I'm honestly amazed. Now, I SHOULD go and do work OR update PURE MUDBLOOD, but I won't be doing the latter.

Anyways be go and have fun!


End file.
